


Wings

by LunaWolfe



Series: Apollo Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: She just wanted to take a nap, dammit. But of course fucking aliens had to invade.
Series: Apollo Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180103





	Wings

The shouting wakes you up with a start, and before your brain can catch up, your body is moving, throwing your only pair of jeans on, grabbing your sneakers and your backpack and racing for the door. Years of running had taught you to always be prepared. But fuck you, if you weren’t thrown off by the sight of…aliens?! invading the shitty pay by the week hotel you were camped out at. Making a quick decision, you head for the fire escape. And dammit, of course the windows are painted shut. Cheap bastards. You grab the closest thing to you, a chair, and hurl it through the window, following after it seconds later, making your descent.   
And you’ve made it to the third floor when you saw the little girl. The little girl who was being held in a rapidly burning apartment by a scaly looking alien. And nope. Not your problem. But you freeze. “Fuuuck,” you mutter before throwing your weight into the window, reaching for the knife that you always keep tucked in between your shoulder blades. The alien hisses at you as you charge at it. The knife slashes its scaly skin, and your reward is a green ooze that sprays across your face. Trying not to gag, and knowing that you had done very little actual damage to the beast, you grab the little girl, sling her over your shoulder and head for the door; the alien blocking your path to the window. “Shit. Shit. Shit,” you hiss as you run down the rickety stairs of the hotel. You did not sign up for this. You just wanted a place to sleep, dammit. The lobby was swarming with…superheroes? What the hell? Shaking your head, and hoping to slide by unnoticed, you take to the edges of the room.   
“Veronica! Oh my…! Baby!” a babbling woman exclaims, running towards you. She reeks of meth. The acrid cat piss smell stings your nose as she reaches for the kid on your back. You pull away hostilely.   
“Hell no, Lady! Who the fuck are you?!”   
“I’m her mom! Veronica, honey, come to Mommy,” she slurs, arms outstretched. And gods help her, the kid reaches out to the woman, just in time for you to see a fight coming your way. A large blonde dude in…chainmail? And a red robot guy are leading a huge alien straight down your path.   
“Oh, for fucks sake,” you mutter, slinging the kid off of your shoulder and passing her to the woman. “Get your shit together, Woman. And run!” you order, shoving the two out of the way as a wall of muscle slams you into the wall. You hear a sickening crunch as you slide to the floor. But you don’t have long to rest as you see another alien heading towards the first. Struggling to your feet, you reach for a nearby crowd control bar and swing it into the gut of the alien. He hunches over before straightening and looking right at you. Well, shit. You had not thought that through. The alien swipes one hand toward you, cutting your cheek open and making you see red. “You fucker,” you swear, grabbing a sharp shard of glass to your left and charging at the creature, throwing your body weight into it, knocking it to the ground, where you stab and stab and stab, until strong hand lift you under your armpits. It the blonde knight guy.  
“That will be enough, Child. Get to safety,” he commands, putting you on your feet a few yards away.   
“Chi-Child?! I am not a child! And I would be in safety if you assholes hadn’t come in here wrecking up the joint!” The man only bellows a laugh and turns away from you. You throw your hands up. “Whatever, I’m out of here.” And that’s when you’re swept off of your feet again, this time very high up. You look to see what has a death grip on your back, and well…it’s not good. A scaly alien sneers down at the crowd.   
“Where’s your captain now?!” he gloats.   
“Right here, Wise guy,” comes a voice, just as a shield is hurled you. You see the ground coming up to meet you, and you question how, you, of all people, would die by hitting the ground. But someone catches you midair. A large green man smiles evilly at you before gently placing you on the ground. “Nat, get her out of here,” the voice that had challenged the alien orders, and Apollo feels her hand get taken by another one, and she looks up to see two things; one, the most beautiful woman she has ever seen; and two, a spear coming right toward them. Letting out a yelp, she dives in front of the woman, feeling the hot searing pain radiate down her side as the spear finds its mark.   
“Well, shit,” she says, crumpling to the ground.   
…  
“Experimented on?” a voice questions as Apollo comes around.   
“I think so, Cap. She’s littered in scars.” That’s when all of her senses come back to her. The smell of chemicals makes her sick to her stomach. She knows that smell. The sanitary stench of a hospital. She jolts, vaulting off of the bed, landing solidly on her feet, facing the voices she heard, back to the nearest wall. And without her bidding, as they always do; some weird protective reflex; her wings unfurl from under her skin, the familiar burn that always accompanies them following closely behind. She crouches, making eye contact with…  
“Captain Fucking America?” she exclaims.  
“Language,” he chides. He’s one of the good guys. Well, at least she thinks so. But those types of guys had failed her before. Despite her adrenaline draining, and her wings tugging themselves back under her skin to rest along the back of her ribs, she resists. She doesn’t know she’s safe. She never knows if she’s safe. “What’s your name?” he entreats. She violently shakes her head.   
“Where’s my stuff? I’m leaving?”  
“Hey, wait. Come on. We won’t hurt you here, Kid.” She barks a laugh.  
“I’ve heard that before.”  
“You’re still pretty roughed up,” he points out, and yeah, she knows, the dull thud of pain when she breathes tells her that much.   
“I heal quick. Perks of being like this,” she replies, softly rustling the bottom feathers on her grey and black ombre wings.   
“You know, this is fascinating,” the other man speaks, stepping forward. A sharp snap of her wings warns him off. She usually has to hide her little secret, but now that the cat’s…bird’s? out of the bag, she feels like she can use them to her advantage. The guy in the glasses holds up his hands. “I’m Bruce. I’m a doctor.” When you recoil more violently at the comment, he frowns.   
“Doc, why don’t you give us a minute?” the captain asks gently.   
“Cap, she’s…”  
“I know,” was the simple reply. You feel the blood leaking freely from your wound. You know that whatever they’d done to patch you up, hadn’t stuck. Might’ve if you had gone guns a blazing, but nonetheless, you know that you’re bleeding. And you know that while you do heal fast, you had been dealt and death blow, and you are damn lucky to be here. You also know that you have very little strength left in you, and that shit right there, that scares you more than anything. The doctor leaves. Without your permission, your wings retract, and you flop to the floor. The captain scoops you up seconds later. “Listen, I don’t know who hurt you. Or why they hurt you. But no one will ever touch you again. You’re safe here. And I know you don’t know me from Adam, but you can trust me. Now, I’m going to stay with you while the doc patches you up, then I’m going to get you cleaned up. And you’re going to get some rest. When you’re healed, if you still want to leave, I won’t stop you. Ok?”   
How could you tell Captain America no?  
…  
The captain has you slung over his arms, bridal style, and he’s carrying you to his suite in the Avenger’s tower. He sits you softly on the edge of the sink as he runs a bath. Your body is sagging with exhaustion. You hadn’t slept more than two hours in months and hadn’t eaten real food in longer than that. And it’s getting to you. So, when the kind captain begins to lift your shirt over your head, you simply hold your arms up. He looks at you hesitantly, and you chuckle tiredly. “They don’t come out unless I need them,” you inform. He nods silently and rids you of the hospital scrubs tied loosely around your waist before lifting you and placing you in the warm water. His hands are gentle as they run over your scarred back.   
“Who?” he asks quietly.   
“Doctors. Scientists. Nuns. You name it. Being an orphan that’s…special, is a rough life.”  
“Why?”  
You shrug, sighing as he tilts your head back to wash your long cherry cola hair.   
“You were a kid.”  
“A kid with wings,” you correct, grabbing his arm for stability as he leans you further back.   
“I gotcha,” he promises, holding you steady as he lathers your hair. “How did you get away?”  
“I fought. They caught me a few times. But I always managed to escape again. It’s been two…no, three years since they found me. I’m honestly just waiting for the other shoe to drop before the lab coats converge again.”  
“We won’t let them take you again. You have my word…”  
“Apollo,” you supply.  
“Apollo. That’s a pretty neat name,” he smiles down at you.   
“It was Mary Catherine St. John. Orphanage named me when I was found. As an orphan, you get to choose what you want to be called when you turn 10. And I chose Apollo. Because they flew.” Your eyes had begun to droop.   
“Well, I like Apollo much better. Ok, up we go,” he urged, helping you sit up. He lifts you from the water, swiftly wrapping a towel around you. You look at the bathwater in shame. It’s nearly brown from the filth that came off of your body. The captain slips on of his shirts over your head and scoops you up again. You are nearly asleep when he places you on the bed.   
…  
“She’s not a superhero,” Tony Stark argues the next morning. “She’s a human kid.”  
“Actually,” you interject, forcing your wings to the surface. “I’m neither a kid, or completely human.” You sit, wings still spread, and finish your bacon. Tony stares at you, mouth agape. You roll your eyes.   
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you can touch them. You too, Doc,” you huff. Cap scowls at your language. “Also, I didn’t ask to be part of the Super Squad,” you add, reaching for more toast.   
“That’s true. She didn’t. But, she is part of the team, whether she goes on missions or not,” Steve Rogers says, sipping his coffee.   
“You can’t make those decisions!” Tony exclaims, pulling a little too roughly on one of Apollo’s feathers.   
“Ow, Dick,” you mutter, flicking him.   
“I’m the captain. I decide who’s on the team. And I say Apollo is.” There’s no room for argument, but when Tony opens his mouth to try, Natasha slaps his shoulder and shakes her head.   
And that’s how you, freaky little bird/orphan/science experiment that you are, become an Avenger.  
…  
“Bucky? His name is Bucky?” you clarify. Because who names their kid Bucky.  
“Yes. And he’s my best friend,” Cap replies. And you pout, cuz you’re supposed to be his best friend.   
“Oh,” you answer softly, deftly stepping around the crack in the sidewalk.   
“Hey. Come on, you’re my best girl,” Steve replies, chucking you under the chin. And as always, the words make your tummy do weird little flip flops.   
“I don’t know how amenable Tony’s gonna be to you taking in the supersoldier who’s been trying to kill us for the last few days now.”  
“That’s why we’re not gonna ask him,” he says simply, shrugging his shoulders.   
…  
You’re hurt. You know you’re hurt. But dammit, you have to find Cap. Sam was fine. Well, fine-ish, so now, you needed to find your leader. Letting your wings spread, you take to the air, scanning the ground for him. Until you spot him. He’s being dragged out of the river by that guy. The Winter Soldier. Bucky. You swoop down, feet landing lightly on the gravel shore. Bucky roughly drops Cap, gives you a scornful study, and takes off in the other direction, not once speaking to you. And injured though you might be, you limp to Cap, wrap your arms around his torso, and let your wings push hard against the atmosphere, lifting you into the sky. And damn, man. Who knew supersoldiers weighed so damn much. You make it to the tower, depositing Cap with a grunt, as your legs crumple beneath you, and you fall next to him on the roof.  
…  
Sam is off somewhere laying low, but you and Cap are never apart. Keeping your faces hidden, and staying on the move so Tony doesn’t find you. But Natasha does. And seeing her blatant flirting with Cap sets you on edge for some reason. So, while they’re on their little recon mission, you unfurl your wings and take to the sky, letting the wind catch the bottoms of your wings and lift you higher until you’re soaring, eyes closed. You land around dusk, making a small bed for yourself in the leaves under a maple tree and settle in. You’ll find Cap soon enough, but for now, he has Natasha. Your sleep is fitful to say the least, but the coolness of the night feels good against your skin.  
∞  
“You don’t understand, Nat. Apollo wouldn’t just leave. She knows that I need her safe.”  
“Steve,” Natasha says softly, resting a hand on his shoulder as he huddles in Sam’s kitchen. “I’m sure everything is alright. Apollo is a good kid. Smart. She’ll come back.”  
“Or Tony will find her. What then, Natasha? You think he won’t kill her for choosing my side?”  
“Tony wouldn’t kill a kid, Steve. You know that.”  
“Do I?”  
…  
Steve waits until Natasha is asleep before leaving the house, determined to find his girl.   
∞  
It’s nearing sunrise, when the nightmare finally jolts you awake. Instinctively, you reach for Cap. But he’s not there. You haven’t had to deal with nightmares alone in a long time, and you suddenly can’t breathe. You tuck yourself into a ball and sob against your knees, wishing Cap were with you.  
∞  
You’d once told him that you could only fly roughly 20 miles a day, so Steve was banking on those calculations when he began his search. The radius takes him to a large city on one side, and the mountains on the other. And he knows you wouldn’t choose the city, so he decides that the mountains would be his best bet. “Borrowing” a motorcycle from a townie, he makes his way to the mountains. 200 square miles. But come hell or high water, he will find you. He has to.   
∞  
The sobs have turned to whimpers by the time the sound of a motorcycle appears. You can only curl tighter, knowing that you are most certainly not in fighting shape at the moment.  
“Apollo?” comes the query. And you let out a wail. Because Cap is here. He found you. “Baby, are you hurt? Did you fall?” his voice is panicked, and his footsteps are racing towards you. He gently scoops you up, cradling you to his chest. You bury your face in his neck, sobbing wetly. “Hey, shh. It’s ok. I’m here, Darlin’. Everything’s ok now.” He leans against the tree, putting you on his lap, chest to chest, as he scans you for any obvious signs of injury. “You scared me to death, Apollo. Why’d you leave me like that?”   
“Was-was gonna come back. Needa- needa be alone.”  
“But you don’t like being alone, do you, Baby?” you vigorously shake your head, clutching at him. When did you become such a pussy? You’d been alone your whole life. Why did you suddenly need someone now?   
Because it’s Cap the unhelpful part of your brain answers.   
Cap places a firm hand under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “Promise me, Apollo. Promise me you won’t do this again.”   
“Pr-Promise. Don’t wanna leave Cap,” you swear. He gives you a gentle smile and places a kiss between your eyes.   
“That’s my good girl. Now, when we get to Sam’s, you’re gonna tell me what’s got you so upset, then you’re gonna get your punishment and get some sleep. We got a lead today, and I’m not going without you.” You nod, letting him lift you and get on the bike, you still clinging to his neck. The word “punishment” doesn’t hit you until you’re almost to Sam’s.  
…  
“Thank gawd you found her!” Sam exclaims when you and Cap walk through the front door. Then he scoops you into a hug. After squeezing the breath out of you, Sam pulls away, ruffling your hair and reaching for his cup of coffee. Natasha gives you a smile, which you nod at, taking Cap’s hand back securely in your own. Her smile widens, and she gives you a nod, turning back to her paper.   
“Sam, mind if we use your room for a bit? Apollo and I have a conversation that needs to happen,” Cap inquires. Sam waves you on dismissively. Cap leads you to the back of the house, shutting the door behind him. He sits on the bed, positioning you in front of him. “Now, Apollo, I never wanted to have to do this to you. But you’re mine, and I’m responsible for you. You made a mistake last night, didn’t you?” You nod, suddenly finding your shoes very interesting. “Words, Apollo.”  
“Yes, sir,” you reply, feeling like the formality is needed.   
“And you promised you won’t do it again. And I believe you, but I need to make sure you remember what’ll happen if you do. But first, you’re going to tell me why you left, AND why you were so upset when I found you.” Your lip wobbles. You definitely do not want to do any of that. “I’m waiting, Apollo,” he urges after your continued silence.   
“I…I was upset,” you state, hoping it’ll be enough, but also knowing it won’t be.   
“About?” You dig your toe into the carpet.   
“Natasha.”   
“Did Natasha do or say something bad to you?” he prods. You shake your head.   
“She…You like her more than me.” You squeeze your eyes shut in humiliation. Because never in your 20 years, have you ever felt like more of a moron.   
“Aww, Baby. That isn’t true. You’re my best girl. You know that.” You sniffle, opening your mouth to further your slide into mortification.  
“But she’s prettier than me, and she’s older. And she knows more stuff. I can barely read.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true anymore, Cap had taught you how to read. “And she…she kept making you laugh and flirting with you. And you don’t need me anymore now that she’s here. She’s way better…” Cap lunges forward, pulling your chin up so he can look into his eyes. Blue eyes that shine with anger and passion.   
“That is absolutely not true. I will always need you. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on. You’re smart as a whip, and I’d rather have you covering my six any day of the week. Don’t you ever say those things about yourself again, Apollo. I won’t have anyone speak badly about you, not even you.” He gives your chin one more squeeze before stepping away again. “Why were you crying, out there in the woods?”  
“I-I had a nightmare, and you weren’t there to hold-hold me. And I was sc-scared.” He hums, stroking your cheek.   
“In this family. Our family, we talk things through, Apollo. We don’t run away. And we certainly don’t put ourselves in danger. What you did was reckless, and it terrified me. And now, I’m going to give you your punishment and put you to bed because you’re drooping with exhaustion, and you need rest.” You nod solemnly.   
“Pants down and over my lap,” he orders. “Ten swats. No arguing.” And it’s said with such finality that you know he won’t budge. So, steeling yourself, you unzip your jeans and step out of them, kicking your shoes off with them. You stretch yourself over Cap’s lap and brace against his right thigh. “Thank you for not making this harder,” he praises, rubbing a soothing hand against the small of your back, where he’s hiked your shirt up.   
And by the fifth swat, you’re absolutely sobbing. Snot is coating Cap’s jeans and your face. And you’re a mess. Immediately after the tenth, Cap scoops you into his arms, shushing you and kissing your temple. “Such a good girl,” he praises. “Always my good girl.”   
Once you’ve mostly calmed down, Cap carries you to the bathroom, where he sits you on the sink and wipes your overheated face with a cool towel. Then, just as promised, he carries you to bed, tucking you under the covers and rubbing your back until you’re asleep.   
…¥  
“There’s no way in hell that 2 supersoldiers, 2 bird people, and a feisty red head are going to fit in this car,” you complain.  
“Language, Apollo. Bucky, let Apollo sit on your lap,” Cap commands, sliding behind the wheel.  
“Excuse me? That sounds unsafe and uncomfortable. No offense, Bucky.” Cap rolls his eyes.   
“Buck, make sure she’s secure. Apollo, enough with the sass. Get in.” Sighing, you comply, sliding onto Bucky’s thick thighs. His arm wraps around your waist.   
“Steve, drop me at the airport,” Natasha demands. You frown. She’s been acting sketchy.   
“Taking a trip, Nat?”   
“I need to keep Tony off of your trail for now. I can’t hold him off long.”  
“Convenient,” you mumble, eliciting a chuckle from Bucky and a stern look from Cap.  
…  
“Dammit, Cap. I told you she was no good!” you rage, flapping your wings and scouting the ground below for escape routes for the rest of the team. Natasha had turned on all of you, going to Tony. So now, here you were, neck deep in shit; Clint hold up in a rooftop; Sam scratched to hell and back from one of his own wings failing; and you, Bucky, and Cap just trying to make it out alive. You know that if they catch Bucky, they will kill him. And the thought makes your gut twist. Cap had told you story after story of Bucky and their friendship, so even before you met him, you felt like you knew him. And now, he feels like an extension of you, much like Cap.   
“Apollo, not now!” Cap barks.  
“Fine, but women know these things. Veer left!” you yell, suddenly spotting a way out. Without question, they follow the order. “To your right! See it?! See the tunnel?!” Then suddenly a burning pain ricochets through your side. Immediately clamping a hand to it, you glance down. Your fingers are coated in blood. Those bastards shot you! “Fuck, ok, guys, I’m hit. I’m not going to be able to fly much longer. Keep going. The tunnel…” Your vision is blurring as another pain shoots through your hip. Then your arm. Then your thigh. Finally, something rips through your wing. And you know that’s it. You’re going down. You can hear Cap and Bucky yelling for you as you spiral down towards the ground. “Keep going,” you hiss one last time, landing roughly on a hill, rolling to the bottom.   
∞  
“Apollo!” he yells through the comm. “Dammit, answer me!” They haven’t stopped running.   
“Steve, we gotta go find her!” Bucky shouts, making to turn around.   
“NO! Keep going! Find us transport! I’ll find Apollo!” Bucky looks uncertain but nods, heading towards the tunnel. Steve turns on his heel. “Apollo, Baby, can you hear me?” Silence follows. “I’m coming, Doll. I’ll be right there.” He runs, making calculations in his head of where you had been heading. He’s nearly losing his mind when he finally spots you at the bottom of a steep hill. “Apollo!” He slides down the hill, landing next to you at the bottom. And what he sees makes him want to vomit. One of your beautiful wings is nearly severed, you’re covered in blood, and your breaths are shallow. He leans over you, brushing a hair behind your ear. “Oh, Baby,” he breathes. He begins to scoop you up. And your wings begin to retract, almost as if they can sense that you’re safe now. But the injured one snaps and falls limply to the ground. You jolt in his arms. And he steels himself against the tears that are determined to fall.   
“Steve, I’ve got a Jeep! Meet me outside the tunnel when you find her!” Bucky’s voice exclaims in his ear.   
“On my way, Buck,” the captain replies solemnly. He carries you, cradled to his chest until he reaches the Jeep.   
“Shit,” Bucky hisses. Steve slides in the vehicle, holding Apollo close as Bucky peels out of the place. “What are we gonna do, Steve? She looks bad.” Steve’s always believed in God, and even now, ever since he lost your voice over the comm, he’s been praying. But a thought hits him.   
“THOR!” he exclaims loudly, making Bucky jump.  
“What the hell, Steve?!”  
“Thor! If you can hear me, man, we really need you!” Steve continues shouting into the sky.   
“Who the hell…” A sudden burst of lightning causes Bucky to swerve, barely missing Thor, who has landed in the middle of the road. He throws the door open and rushes from the vehicle, Apollo still caged in his arms.  
“Thor, you have to help her!” Thor who had been smiling, frowns at the sight of Apollo. The demi-god nods.   
“We shall take her to Asgard. The healers will help her.”  
“Buck, let’s go!” the captain shouts. Bucky, to his credit, follows his friend’s order, despite being confused as hell. Thor holds the troupe close as he takes them back to his home.   
…  
“I believe her other wing will heal, Captain,” a healer informs him hours later.   
“Heal? It fell off,” Steve reminds.  
“Yes, but I believe with time, it will regrow.”   
“And the other injuries?”  
“Yes. We are working on the young bird-girl. She will live.” Steve curls his lips in distaste at her description of you, but doesn’t say anything.   
∞  
You feel a dull throbbing throughout your body as you open your eyes. Cap’s blonde head is resting gently on your arm.   
“Cap,” you rasp. His head immediately jerks up.  
“Apollo,” he sighs in relief. “Babygirl, I was so scared. How do you feel?”  
“Buzzy,” you answer truthfully. Steve laughs.  
“The healers fixed the most of the damage, so it’s probably the magic.”  
“Healers?”  
“Buck and I brought you to Asgard. Thor had his best healers work on you.”  
“I’m in Asgard?!” you exclaim, struggling to sit up.   
“Hey, hey. Stay still. You’re not completely out of the woods yet,” he demands, gently easing you back on to the bed.   
“But, Dude, we’re in Asgard! I can’t stay in this bed all day while I’m on another planet!” You hear a husky chuckle from the other side of the room and look up to see Bucky smiling at you.  
“Glad to see you awake,” he states, coming forward.   
“Hey, Buck. I see you guys made it out ok. The winged wonder strikes again,” you joke, but both men duck their heads. “What?” you demand.  
“Apollo, when you were shot…You…” Cap began.   
“I what?!” your stomach is beginning to sink.   
“You lost one of your wings.” And no! Because they were part of you. Fuck knows many scientists had tried to rip them out of you before, but they were still there.   
“No,” you deny on a whisper.   
“The healers think it’ll grow back,” Cap says, gently stroking your cheek.   
“My wing?” you still can’t wrap your head around it. It couldn’t just be gone.   
“Yes, Baby,” Steve says, kissing your forehead. Bucky clears his throat.  
“I’m gonna leave you two alone for a bit,” he adds, leaning to kiss your cheek and leaving the room. Cap simply draws you into his arms, whispering sweet words in your ear until you fall into a teary sleep.   
…  
You convalesce on Asgard for nearly two weeks, before Thor takes you back to Earth. In that time, despite their best efforts, Cap and Bucky can’t get you out of your grief. You had lost something that at once you had hated, but now knew was the only reliable thing you had ever had. And sure, the healers thought it would grow back, but it wouldn’t be the same. It would never be the same.   
…  
Cap had helped you shower and was now taking off his boots at the end of the bed. The safe house you guys are in Berlin is nice. It’s clean, and has an amazing view. But you haven’t spent much time outside of the bed, so you haven’t even explored the place yet.   
“Ok. That’s it,” Cap sighs. You look up at him as he approaches. “I haven’t seen that smile in two weeks. And it’s killing me.” He slides into the bed, facing you, framing you with his legs. “Talk to me, Darlin’. Tell me what’s going through that pretty little head of yours. Let Daddy make it better.” You two had never really discussed it before, but the title suited him. He took care of you. Held you when you were sad. Rocked you to sleep when you had had a nightmare. Bathed you. Spoiled you. Loved you. Still, you can’t help the tear that rolls down your face.   
“My w-wing,” you whimper pathetically.   
“Oh, Sweetheart,” he coos, drawing you into his chest. “I know it’s so hard for you, Angel. But it’s all gonna be ok. I’m here. Bucky’s here. And you’re wing will come back.”  
“But-But it won’t be the same!” you wail. You hadn’t cried a tear since the first night in Asgard, but you need to let it out.   
“Shh. Shh. It’s ok. It’s ok.” And he rocks you. He rocks you until your sobs silence and your breathing evens. And then, he tips your chin up, meeting your eyes as his lifts land softly onto yours. And you have your first kiss, courtesy of Captain America, himself.   
“Let me help you feel better, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe gonna be a series. I want to do more with it, but who knows when that'll happen lol.


End file.
